


Property of Eric Harris

by submit_to_selfdestruction



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Dylan, Dirty Talk, Dylan has sexy underwear, Dylan is still kinda slutty, Face-Fucking, Horny Dylan, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy birthday present, top Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submit_to_selfdestruction/pseuds/submit_to_selfdestruction
Summary: For Eric’s last birthday, Dylan dresses in lacy red lingerie and writes “Property of Eric Harris” on his body. Sex ensues.





	Property of Eric Harris

**Author's Note:**

> Dylan is 17.  
> Also, if anyone has any requests for a fic with Eric and/or Dylan, I will write it :)

It was Friday, April 9, 1999. Eric Harris’ last birthday. 

His whole family celebrated him turning 18. It was a huge milestone to them, but they had no clue about NBK. They didn’t know he’d be dead in less than two weeks.

\---------------------------------------

Later that evening, Eric was alone in his room playing Doom, waiting for Dylan to show up. Dylan was going to spend the night; it was a Friday, and neither of the boys had work the next morning. If only Dylan would show up soon.

“Eric?” his mother asked, knocking on his bedroom door. “Dylan’s here.”

Eric went downstairs to greet Dylan, who was holding a small bag. “Hey,” Dylan said. He shuffled his feet nervously.

“Come on in,” Eric said, motioning to Dylan. “Let’s go play Doom. It’ll be fun.”

“Alright,” Dylan said. He still seemed nervous, and Eric wasn’t sure why. He had never been nervous coming to Eric’s house before. What was making him so anxious this time?

Eric led Dylan upstairs. “Eric? Do you want to open this present?” Dylan asked, reaching over to lock Eric’s door.

“Sure,” Eric replied, taking the bag from Dylan. He looked inside of the bag and reached inside, pulling out some rope and a bottle of lube.

“Vodka? Why in the hell would I need either of these things?” Eric asked, setting them down on the bed. “It’s not like any girl wants me.”

Dylan stared at the floor. “Uh… That’s not all of your present.” He bit his lip.

“What do you mean?” 

“Undress me, Reb.” 

“Dylan? Have you become a fucking faggot? What’s wrong with you?” 

“Eric, I don’t want you to die a virgin. Just pretend I’m one of those girls in gym class and fuck me hard.”

“But then I’d be a faggot. I’m not fucking you, Dylan. You’ve been drinking too much, haven’t you?”

“You’re not going to be a faggot. You’re not the one getting fucked. And no one’s going to find out about this. I promise.”

“Alright,” Eric murmured. “I guess I’ll undress you, you filthy fucking fag. Lie down on the bed. Now.”

Dylan let out a small noise. “Of course.” He ducked his head.

Eric first pulled off Dylan’s shoes and socks and then reached to pull off Dylan’s shirt. Dylan helped to pull it off. Underneath his shirt, he wore a lacy red bra. On his smooth, slim stomach, he had written the words “Property of Eric Harris.”

“Fuck, Vodka… You’re actually kinda hot, even if you are a fucking fag,” Eric mumbled under his breath. He slid down Dylan’s pants, revealing Dylan’s rock-hard cock barely contained by a pair of lacy red panties.

“Reb… God, I want you so badly,” Dylan whined, pulling off Eric’s shirt before pulling Eric in for a kiss. The kiss was rough and animalistic, with Eric eventually taking control and shoving his tongue into Dylan’s mouth. When it was done, both boys were left breathless.

Eric climbed on top of Dylan and ripped off his friend’s lacy underwear. Dylan tried to grind up against Eric, earning a chuckle from the shorter boy.

“What a horny little slut you are. God, I didn’t think you’d be such a faggot whore,” Eric taunted, pulling off his pants and boxers. “You want this, don’t you?” He gripped his cock and began jerking off.

Dylan let out a soft whimper. “Yes, Reb… hhhhnnnn.”

Eric pinched one of Dylan’s nipples, earning a gasp from his friend. “How about we put your mouth to a better use, hmm?”

Dylan nodded, opening his mouth. Eric shoved his cock inside, grabbed Dylan’s hair with one hand, and forced Dylan’s head up and down on his cock. 

Dylan choked as Eric shoved his head up and down. His eyes never left Eric, even when they began to fill with tears. Eric gave Dylan a brief moment to catch his breath before bringing Dylan’s head back down on his cock. 

After a couple of minutes, Eric began to move Dylan’s head even faster. “I’m going to cum… Aaahhh!” 

Eric shot his load down Dylan’s throat as Dylan choked around his friend’s cock. Eric pulled out of Dylan’s mouth and took a moment to look at the taller boy.

Dylan’s hair was a mess. His face was red, covered in saliva, and stained with tears, and he was trying to catch his breath. His cock was so hard that it was twitching; precum was leaking out and dripping down his length. “Eric,” he panted, “fuck me, please… tie me up and fuck me!”

Eric laughed, slapping Dylan across the face with his still-hard cock. “What a whore! If only I had known you were this slutty before.”

Dylan whined. “Please, Reb? Fuck me!”

“Alright then. Fuck,” Eric swore, reaching for the rope. He pulled Dylan’s hands behind his back and tied them together tightly. Eric shoved Dylan facedown onto the bed and reached for the bottle of lube. “Spread your legs, V.”

Dylan quickly obeyed while Eric lubed up his fingers and inserted them into Dylan’s ass. Dylan let out a quiet moan, trying to fuck himself with Eric’s fingers.

“Oh, Vodka, you’re so desperate,” Eric said, chuckling as he lubed up his cock and positioned it up against Dylan’s entrance. He smacked Dylan’s ass hard before entering his friend.

“Ahhhh!” Dylan screamed, his voice filled with pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Vodka!” Eric grunted, thrusting deep into Dylan.

Dylan moaned every time Eric thrust into him. He could only focus on Eric’s cock and how big it was inside him. He loved how full he felt… Full of Eric.

Eric smacked Dylan’s ass hard every few thrusts, which only turned Dylan on even more. “God, Eric, I’m gonna cum!” he moaned. With that, he came all over the bed.

Eric then, with a loud grunt, came inside of Dylan’s hole. 

“God, Dylan, that was hot.”

\---------------------------------------

The two, still nude, were cuddling in Eric’s bed while watching Natural Born Killers.

“Reb?”

“Yes, Vodka?”

“I love being your slut.”

“I love that you’re mine.”

Dylan kissed Eric. “God, I love you.”


End file.
